


Paint The Scenery I See Before Me

by chaotickatya, goneforbooks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Chaptered, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff, I hate tagging, I really hate tagging, I'll tag as I go along, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexting, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Harry, a lot of bromance in later chapters, art forger louis, for now this is all i remember, if i don't make you cry then i failed, painter and kinda business man harry, this is co written btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickatya/pseuds/chaotickatya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goneforbooks/pseuds/goneforbooks
Summary: "May your sky always be clear, may your dear smile always be bright and happy," Louis quoted as he walked towards the lone man on the terrace. His voice loud, and steps silent."And may you be forever blessed for that moment of bliss and happiness which you gave to another lonely and grateful heart," the other man completed. He turned around and Louis felt his heart stop.If he was beautiful before, he was angelic now.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. i- dostoyevsky

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be very clear, @chaotickatya is my co-writer and as of the moment I am writing this, I can't add her as my co-writer. Until I can add her, she will be tagged here. 
> 
> Listen, guys, I tried. I really really tried and my co-writer, the wonderful Hera says that I did a good job but I am not so sure. so just be kind to me, okay? I am a softie and I will cry if you guys are mean. 
> 
> Now I got no idea how art forgery and related things work so I just made it up as I went along, so kindly excuse the technical mistakes and please please please leave kudos and comment. Your reactions make my day and it gives me the strength to keep on writing.

With a glass of champagne in his hand, Louis let his eyes roam across the hall. 

It was another auction, this time in honour of a CEO who had passed away, and the proceeds will be going to different start-up companies. Louis rolled his eyes, at least this time they weren't pretending to be philanthropists. 

Unconsciously, his eyes landed on another man dressed to the nines in a black suit, as they had throughout the entire evening. Louis had first gotten a glimpse of the man towards the start, as he was making rounds and giving his condolences. Louis hadn't been able to stop staring at him since. 

He was beautiful, is the thing. He was beautiful in the way he walked, in the way he smiled, all innocence and charm, his voice, from what Louis had heard in the passing, was slow and sweet. He couldn't help but imagine how the other would look beneath him, taken apart and breathless from pleasure. But first, Louis had to know his name. 

Had to know if he was a potential lover or a potential target. 

Aside from the angel, Louis had his eye on some other patrons at this auction. They looked like they would spend their money on art pieces without really checking if they were authentic. 

After a while, when the auction went on a break and people started getting up, Louis made his way to the two potential targets. He was a known personality, his specialization in selling fine art. Or fake fine art, to be more specific.

"Mr. Cushing, a pleasure to see you again," Louis said when he was near the CEO.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight," Cushing replied. 

"I wasn't sure if I was going to come either," he admitted, "but I thought it would be rude not to show up, considering that Mr. Harrington was a dear friend of the family." 

"Of course, understandable," he drank from his glass before continuing, "is it safe to assume that you have new pieces in need of a new owner?"

Straight to the point then, how nice.

"Not as of yet, but I am getting a few new pieces delivered by the end of the week if you're interested." 

"I might be, do you have another buyer as of yet?" 

"You're the first person I've talked to about this," Louis reassured him. People like him wanted exclusive things to show off, but a competition always made them buy faster, "I do have some other potential buyers, Mr. MacMillan was particularly interested in knowing if I have new pieces arriving soon."

If he took the bait, great if not, Louis was walking out.

"I didn't know Mr. MacMillan had the money for another piece," he commented, "regardless, would give me some time to consider it. My wife isn't very pleased with my collection of art." 

Well, this was a waste of time it seemed.

"Take your time, Mr. Cushing, and do give your wife my regards," Louis quickly made his exit. This wasn't very productive and looking at his other target, James Du Pont, made of old money, he had a feeling it would go down similarly. 

The ones made of old money were particularly stringy about where and how to spend it. That's not to say that they didn't have their eccentricities, but they made smart choices. They weren't as prone to spend their money on a new obsession as compared to someone of new money. 

Louis placed his empty champagne glass on a counter, grabbed two new ones, and went towards the terrace, partly because he wanted fresh air, and mainly because he saw the beauty from before going outside as well.

No better time for Louis to introduce himself.

***

 _"May your sky always be clear, may your dear smile always be bright and happy," Louis quoted as he walked towards the lone man on the terrace. His voice loud, and steps silent._

_"And may you be forever blessed for that moment of bliss and happiness which you gave to another lonely and grateful heart," the other man completed. He turned around and Louis felt his heart stop._

If he was beautiful before, he was angelic now.

Cheeks slightly flushed, most probably from the alcohol consumed, eyes so bright, and a wide smile on his lips. His voice was slow and deep, words pronounced carefully, and Louis had never been this star-struck.

"Dostoyevsky," he said, his pleasure obvious in his voice. 

"Indeed," Louis offered him a glass, his own gripped lightly in his hand.

"Very fitting for this moment," he said as he took the glass. 

"I thought so too."

"Pardon me, but I don't seem to recognize you?" 

"I am Louis Tomlinson, and you are?" 

"Harry Styles."

Finally, a name to go with that face.

"Styles, of the Styles Tech?" Louis guessed. As far as he knew, the older daughter of the previous CEO ran the company. He wasn't aware there was a younger Styles as well.

"Correct, however, you are at an advantage here," Styles commented before taking a sip from his glass.

"How so, Mr. Styles?" 

"Please, Harry is just fine. You seem to know what I do, but I don't know anything about you?" 

With a surprised chuckle, Louis nodded. Who knew he was so cheeky? 

"Only if you call me Louis. And as for my profession, I sell art, Harry," Louis was beside him now, and he wanted more.

"Art? What exactly?" the green-eyed man asked.

"Paintings, portraits, anything of that sort."

"That sounds like my dream job," he said in awe before expanding, "to be constantly surrounded by art, in all its forms, would be a dream come true."

You're art, Louis thought, you're art right now. With the passion in your voice, with the light in your eyes, and the halo above your head. You're art and I want to rip you apart and put you back together.

He didn't say it out loud, not then, but maybe one day in the future.

"I take it you're an enthusiast, then," he said instead. 

"Yes, of course. I'm the face of the company, as you know, which gives me some time for hobbies," Harry explained. 

"If you're so passionate about it, how about you see some of the pieces I have arriving by the end of the week?" Louis asked. Harry could be both, lover and target. Even if he wasn't a target, he would be his lover.

"Business talk already? And here I thought we were having fun," he sounded disappointed. 

"You didn't let me complete," Louis replied. "You can come over to my house, see the pieces, and afterward, we can have dinner and make it a date?" He was hopeful, and if Harry's glances were any indication, he was just as taken by Louis as Louis was with Harry. 

"I would love too," Harry breathed out. 

They stepped closer to one another as they slipped into another conversation. Words flowing as easily as breathing, the air between them charged with electricity, and something more. 

The two of them spent the rest of the night outside. The music and laughter and call of overindulgence numbed from the warmth and comfort and excitement of them. 

As the night ended, Louis and Harry reluctantly parted ways, exchanging numbers as they left. 

Suddenly, the end of the week couldn't come fast enough.

***

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Louis.

He was actually excited to have Harry over, to get to know him more. He also knew that this was going to be more than a one night stand. Louis hadn't clicked with anyone as well as he had with Harry. And he'll be damned if he let this slip away from him.

It seemed like Harry felt the same way because they'd been constantly texting each other throughout the week. Whenever they were free, they would talk for hours. In fact, Harry had taken to hiding his phone beneath his desk so that he could text Louis during meetings. A fact that Louis was both endeared and exasperated by. 

It had started the day after the auction, with a simple good morning and a, 'hope you reached safely' text, it had started innocently enough but by the end of the day, they were sharing memes and suggesting books to each other.

It had spiraled from there.

Louis didn't have any arguments though, considering he wasn't doing much better. Harry had completely dominated Louis' thoughts during this week and the more he got, the more he craved.

When the day finally came, Louis cleaned up. He told his cook to prepare some Italian food in the afternoon, he even got the expensive wine out and the art piece was in the basement.

He didn't know much about this piece, and what he did know wasn't anything new. The artist was a male, started his career about five years ago and this was one of his early works. 

Not much, but at least it was something.

At half-past four, Louis got ready. Even from his room, he could hear the staff doing last-minute preparations for the date. Considering it was Saturday and they didn't have to work today, Louis gave them half of next week off. He was extremely grateful for them and made sure that they knew it too.

At five p.m. on the dot, a little bit after the staff had left, Harry came. He was dressed in skinny jeans and a floral shirt, top buttons undone and he looked divine. He also was so shy. Louis wasn't expecting that, but it just added on to the charm. 

"You look beautiful, Harry," Louis had said as soon as he had come in and Harry had simply blushed. It was a good thing that Louis had great self-control.

Now, they were making their way to the basement. Louis was telling him about the piece. Adding in little white lies whenever he didn't know an answer. 

They kept on talking about different things as well. Art, books, music, and anything in between. 

They reached the basement and Louis made a show of leading Harry to the painting and dramatically pulled the cloth covering it.

Beside him, he felt Harry stiffen and turned to him in confusion. The joy and excitement on his face from before was completely replaced by dread and anger. Before Louis could ask anything, Harry stepped closer to the painting and examined it a little bit more. He stepped back again but still didn't say anything. 

Louis was getting worried now, but he kept his mouth shut as Harry did whatever he was doing. 

After a few minutes had passed, Louis tentatively stepped towards the other man, but before he could say anything, Harry spoke up.

"That piece is mine," Harry stated after several moments of silence.

What?

"What do you mean, Harry?" Louis asked carefully. He knew as an art forger that there was always a risk of being discovered, but he never thought it would come so soon and from someone like Harry.

"I mean, Mr. Tomlinson," he turned towards Louis, enraged and practically spitting his words out, "that art is a forgery of the original one, one that belongs to me!" 

Louis didn't say anything, he stood near a wall and kept his eyes on Harry. He wasn't scared, he knew the risks, and he knew the game.

Harry apparently was even more angered by Louis' lack of response, so he moved towards him and slammed Louis against the wall.

His head banging painfully against the wall from the force, a hiss being the only indication of his pain. For a second, Harry looked guilty but then his resolve strengthened. When he spoke again, his voice was low and deeper than Louis has ever heard before.

"Don't you have anything to say in your defense?" He asked, shoving Louis a bit more into the wall. And well, that simply can't happen, can it?

With fluid movements, Louis grabbed Harry's collars and changed their position. Harry pressed under Louis, they were so close to each other that Louis could feel the heat radiating off of Harry, could feel Harry's heartbeat beneath his shirt. He could feel Harry.

Bringing his lips to Harry's ears, Louis let his stubble drag across Harry's face. He whispered, lowly, "I have a lot of things to say in my defense, Mr. Styles. But, I don't owe you an explanation." 

He felt Harry's breath hitch and subtly moved his hips so he brushed against Harry. Louis maintained eye contact with the other man, so he could see the exact moment when his eyes darkened in want.  
He still spoke, despite no longer having an upper hand in this situation. 

"But I think you do," his voice was high pitched now and little breathless, and Louis felt a smug sort of satisfaction coursing through him at that. "You owe me an explanation because that's my art, my work, and you can go to jail for stealing it." 

Louis brushed his lips against Harry's and drew back a little, Harry chasing after him. He smirked, "I can," he said, "but you're not going to turn me in, are you?" He punctuated it with a trail of kisses on Harry's neck, going down to his collarbone. 

At this point, Harry was gone. But, Louis had more under his sleeve, however, he won't be doing anything until he got verbal consent. With that, Louis completely withdrew himself, moving to put enough distance between them and Harry came back with a start. Eyes flying open and landing on Louis, cheeks flushed and lips parted open. 

"Give me one reason," he said after a few seconds, visibly pulling himself together, "give me one reason to not turn you in." 

Underneath his confident facade, Louis knew that if Harry went to the cops, it would be over for him. He had to compromise. "I can't tell you," he said slowly, "but I can show you, tomorrow. If you'll let me." 

"Okay, yeah." 

Harry slumped against the wall, hands rubbing across his face. Louis was concerned but he also knew better than to push his luck. 

"To think I was hoping to get laid tonight," he joked self-deprecatingly. A spark of hope coursed through Louis, maybe this night wouldn't be all bad. 

"You still can," he said. Eyes fixed on Harry.

Harry's head snapped up. They were both considering it, but maybe Harry needed a little push. 

Louis stepped closer, voice low, "I can still make you feel so good. I can make you forget about it all," Louis kept his arms open, giving Harry a chance to either accept it or not.

For his part, the painter was slowly giving in. His face was so open, every emotion easily readable. After a couple more seconds of deliberation, Harry surged forward and pressed his lips against Louis. 

Hands going to the collar of Louis' shirt and body pressed so close. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry in response. One hand pulling him even closer and the other resting against his cheek. 

The kiss wasn't sweet. It was passionate. It was lips and tongue and teeth. It was desperation and want. It was raw. It was them. It was perfect.

Louis moved his hand below, gently cupping Harry's arse. He squeezed and Harry let out a moan against his lips, the sound going straight to Louis' dick.  
Harry pawed at Louis' clothes, and Louis drew back to remove his shirt before tugging at Harry's to get him to do the same. 

Once their shirts off, their lips were back on each other's, hands roaming their chests, exploring and discovering. Louis pushed Harry against the wall, again. He left his lips and moved downwards. Down his neck, to the collarbone leaving trails of hickeys in places where they couldn't be hidden. 

His lips Harry's nipples and he felt Harry's hand on his hair, tugging him to go faster. They couldn't have that, could they?  
"No touching, kitten," Louis ordered while rubbing his nipple. In response, Harry let out a loud moan and removed his hand from Louis' hair. 

Satisfied with the response, Louis went back to what he was doing. Mouth on Harry's nipple and a hand on the other one. Gently teasing and sucking and biting to rile him up even more.

For every action Louis did, Harry gave a beautiful response. He was loud and Louis loved it. For his part, Harry tried to obey, he really did, but his hands landed back on Louis. 

Louis tsked, "Can't even follow a simple order, can you, kitten? And I thought you were going to be my good boy." 

"I am," Harry said breathlessly, hands trying to grab Louis from where he had backed up to. "I am, I swear." 

"Yeah? Then keep your hands to yourself. You don't get to touch me unless I tell you too." 

"Yes, oh god, yes," Harry whined. 

With that, Louis went back to his body. He left hickeys wherever he could, pinched Harry's nipples just to hear pretty sounds leave Harry's lips. He went back to kissing Harry at one point. Louis took his hands and held them above his head. Harry completely at his mercy.

"Bedroom," Louis whispered urgently against Harry's lips and felt him nod in return. 

As they made their way to the bedroom, they did not stop kissing each other. Randomly pushing each other against walls and corridors to make out and rub against each other. They left a trail of clothes through the house. 

Once they got to the bedroom, Louis pushed Harry on the bed and climbed on top of him. Hands held above his head still as Louis explored Harry's body. 

"You're so beautiful, baby," Louis praised him. Harry whining underneath him, completely naked and gone for the man. 

"Hurry up," Harry ordered or tried to at least. With a chuckle, Louis obeyed him.

He grabbed the lube from his nightstand and poured it out on two fingers. Keeping his other hand on Harry's dick, rubbing him and teasing him. Louis slid one finger inside Harry and felt his walls tighten around him. Both of them moaned Harry from the stretch and Louis from how it felt.

He kept it up until he was three fingers in and Harry's moaning had given way to breathless sighs and choked out sounds of pleasure. 

Both of them were hard and it didn't take a lot for Louis to thrust into Harry after removing his fingers and rolling on a condom. He stayed there for a couple of seconds, letting Harry adjust to his length before pushing in deeper. 

Harry spread his legs wider, one leg hooked around Louis' waist as he moved to accommodate him between his thighs.  
He thrust deeper into Harry, before pulling out completely and slamming in again. He changed his angle and hit the spot as Harry moaned loudly, hands leaving their place on the bedsheets to grab at Louis. 

"You disobey me so much, kitten," Louis sighed but allowed Harry to rest his hands on him. Louis continued to thrust deep and hard to Harry's chants of "yes" and "Louis."

"I'm gonna come, Louis," Harry whined, nails digging into Louis' back and for that, Louis spanked him. Harry let out a shameless moan. 

Huh, what an interesting reaction.

"No, you are not," Louis said, the pace still strong. "You don't come until I say so." 

"Please, Louis," his voice was so high pitched now, it was beautiful.

"No, kitten, be good, and obey me." 

Louis only got moans in response so he spanked him again. 

"Ahh!! Yes, yes okay." 

That's more like it.

A couple of minutes later, when Harry's tight heat got too much for him, he let go and told Harry to do so as well. 

He kept on fucking him throughout both of their orgasms, riding on the wave pleasure and holding still against Harry's prostate when it got too much. Harry's mouth was parted in a soundless scream, his eyes shut, hands dug into Louis' back and he looked utterly debauched. 

Louis loved it. 

They stayed in that position for a while until both of them calmed down before Louis slid out and threw the condom in the bin. 

Harry wasn't aware of anything, he just kept on whimpering as Louis left him. He was so beautiful that Louis had to kiss him again, so he did. He kissed him sweetly before pulling away, Harry's lips chasing the sensation. 

He got a wet rag and cleaned them up, a water bottle, and made Harry drink some of it before downing the rest. Their dinner long was forgotten but neither of them had any regrets.

Louis got in the bed with Harry and drew the covers over them. As he laid against Harry, holding him close to his chest, Louis whispered into his ears.

_“I am a dreamer. I know so little of real life that I just can’t help re-living such moments as these in my dreams, for such moments are something I have very rarely experienced. I am going to dream about you the whole night, the whole week, the whole year.”_

"I will dream of you."


	2. ii- andre gide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than what I had thought. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.

The next day Louis woke up to Harry pressed against him. Harry's arm was thrown over Louis' stomach and he was using Louis' arm as a pillow. Their legs were tangled together in the sheets and Louis had never felt more content. 

Louis also needed to drink water. 

He carefully removed himself from Harry, making sure to not wake him up and keep his movements light. Harry was responding to him though, clinging on to him whenever Louis tried to move too far. After a while, Louis was successful and silently got out of the bed. 

He made his way downstairs to get a glass of water and at the last moment grabbed his phone as well. Louis wondered whether involving Zayn in this would be beneficial, or if it would just cause more problems in the long run. On one hand, Zayn would give him enough information about the Styles that would keep Louis safe, and on the other hand it might cause problems between him and Harry.

However, if Harry decided to go to the police, having enough information would ultimately be beneficial. Mind made up, Louis texted Zayn, 'Info on Styles. asap.' He got an instant reply because Zayn either slept for days or stayed awake for days. It seemed to be the latter this time. Shaking his head fondly at his best mate, Louis texted him to sleep sometime today and only got a nonsensical chain of emojis in reply. 

Huffing a laugh, Louis downed the rest of his glass and made two cups of tea quickly. He wondered if he should make breakfast as well, but thought it would be better to not give Harry food poisoning so early this morning. 

Setting the cups on a tray, he carefully made his way upstairs, careful to not spill anything. His phone was in his pocket and it buzzed twice. Probably another message from Zayn. 

When he reached his room, Louis just took in the beauty lying on his bed. Harry was naked and covered in different marks. There were a few bruises on his thighs from where Louis had gripped them and his neck was lined with a number of love bites, and he looked exquisite.

Right in that moment, Louis wanted that stolen piece of time and memory to turn into his reality forever. 

Which was quite a shock to him. Louis was never someone who got hung up on one night stands and despite whatever attraction he felt towards the other man, Harry was meant to be nothing more than that. 

For Louis, this was supposed to be a one off thing but now he knew that it was going to be more complicated than that. Louis was mature enough to realize that he may have feelings for Harry and comfortable enough with them to not beat himself up over it. Whatever the outcome of this may be, Louis would deal with it, and he wouldn't give up on Harry so soon. 

However, he first had to wake him up. 

Louis climbed on the bed and on top of Harry. Arms braced around his head, and knees on either side of his hips and Louis kissed him gently. He left little kisses on his neck, and reached his face, tracing one of fingers against Harry's jawline and eyelashes. Louis kept on leaving little kisses and nibbled on his ear. He whispered, "Wake up, kitten, we've got a big day today." 

All he received in reply was a groan and Harry turning the other way. 

Well okay then. 

Louis dropped beside him and propped himself on an elbow, his other hand holding Harry by his waist. He continued to trail kisses on Harry's shoulders now while whispering in his ears. 

"You looked so good last night, all spread for me, waiting for me," he punctuated his words with kisses on Harry's skin while his hand gently traced patterns on his stomach. "Wake up now, we've got such an important day today, love." 

Finally, his beautiful boy turned around and lazily opened his eyes. "Good morning," Harry whispered against Louis' lips, eyes half shut and voice heavy with sleep. 

"Good morning, baby," Louis said, equally gentle and softly kissed Harry's lips. Harry eagerly responded, morning breath be damned. Harry's hand travelled downwards, brushing against Louis' thighs and he tried to flip them over, to be on top of Louis, which didn't happen. "Not now, love," Louis said to him as he squeezed Harry's hips. 

"Yes, now. You can't wake me up like that and not expect this," Harry whined, still under Louis. The shorter man just chuckled and kissed his lover one more time. 

"Did I fuck you so good that you forgot I'm a criminal?" 

The change in Harry was instantaneous. His eyes went wide, body stiff and hands falling beside him from where they were on Louis. The other man was almost sad to cause this in Harry, but his life was at line here. 

"We shouldn't have done that last night, Louis," Harry said to him after a few seconds had passed.

Louis couldn't say that he wasn't expecting this but it still stung him a little bit still. "Did you regret it last night, Harry? While we were making love?" Louis asked him evenly. 

"No, of course, not!" Harry exclaimed, eyes wide. 

"Then did you regret it as you woke up? Did I do something you didn't like? Except for the criminal thing?" Louis posed another question.

"No, Louis but this should not have happened."

_"It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not."_ Louis quoted with a sigh. He saw Harry's eyes flash with something, too fast for him to process what it was so he refrained from saying anything. "Alright, this won't happen again then, but first get up. We have to go somewhere," Louis relented and got up, making sure to not touch Harry again. They went about their business without speaking a word to each other. Even while eating breakfast that Harry had so generously made, they ignored each other, the air was thick with tension.

From the corner of his eye, Louis could see Harry making aborted movements towards him, as if he wanted to touch but wasn't sure if he should. Which was ironic, considering that he was the one that said they shouldn't. 

At around half past nine, they left the house. Harry in his jeans from last night and a shirt of Louis, which was quite tight on him and Louis in a black suit, complete with a jacket.. From the way he was walking and moving about, Louis thought that it was done on purpose, and if so then Harry really underestimated his control.

He gave Harry a measured look and started driving. Throughout the car ride the tense atmosphere remained. Even the radio playing in the background doing nothing to calm the hostile environment. It was obviously getting to Harry as well, Louis noticed. His foot was tapping, his hands fumbling with his keys, or in his hair. Louis wanted to calm him down, wanted to say something to help Harry release that tension in his body but he knew it wouldn't be appreciated, so he held back. 

For five minutes. 

The infernal foot tapping was getting to Louis and he wanted it to stop. 

"Calm down, kitten, you're okay," he let slip. Louis really wasn't sure why he phrased it that way but it seemed to work. After stealing a glance at Louis, who was looking at the road, Harry exhaled and visibly relaxed. 

Which. 

Interesting.

They had another fifteen minutes left before they reached their destination and Louis toyed with the idea of giving another simple order to see how Harry would react to it. 

Going on a limb, Louis went ahead with it. If it worked like Louis expected it, then it shouldn't be a problem and if it didn't, then Harry couldn't possibly hate him more. 

"Change the station, kitten," Louis ordered, his voice firm and eyes on the road. Beside him, Harry let out a tiny squeak and rushed to comply. His eyes were going glassy, and Louis knew exactly what was happening. Harry was in subspace.

How did this even happen?

How did Harry go into subspace without the stimuli? 

Hastily Louis took a turn and went towards a little secluded area, where they'd have their privacy and won't be disturbed by cars passing by every second. 

Once there, in a deserted warehouse area, Louis parked the car and turned towards Harry. Harry had tears in his eyes and his lips were wet and parted. His eyes were wide and staring at Louis, giving him his complete attention. 

"Baby boy, where are you right now?" Louis asked gently. He desperately wanted to hold Harry, to soothe him and bring his back. 

"'M here, with you," Harry replies in confusion. His words were slurring together a little bit and his head was tilted to the side like a confused child. It was adorable.

"Are you crying, love?" Louis asked instead.

Harry just frowned in reply so Louis asked another question, "Did I do something to make you cry?" 

That got a violent reaction from Harry. He instantly started shaking his head and kept on saying 'no,' the tears welled up more and Louis had to touch him to calm him down. 

"Hey, hey, calm down," Louis whispered while holding his hands. "You're okay, you're safe with me, you're a good boy." 

"Daddy, you didn't do anything!" 

Daddy.

Fuck.

"Shh, baby boy, you're my good boy, you're okay," Louis continued. Harry was getting more agitated instead of calming down, so Louis held his arms open and was instantly attacked by him. Somehow, in the limited space they had, Harry managed to curl himself under Louis with his face pressed against Louis' shirt and small sobs racking his body.

On his end, Louis held him closer and tighter and swayed back and forth to try and calm Harry. They stayed like that until Harry's sobs had vanished and his breathing evened out. Throughout it, Louis kept a tight grip on Harry and kept on talking to him. 

"Let's go back home, yeah?" Louis said, voice still a whisper. He felt Harry nod against him and finally let go of him. Harry shifted back and got settled on his seat again, but he held Louis' hand tightly. Louis was not complaining. 

The drive back home was better, it was still silent but it wasn't tense anymore. They were comfortable and Harry didn't look like he was going to jump out of his skin anymore. Louis tried to maintain light conversation but Harry was evidently out of it to contribute to it. 

***

By the time they reached the house, the atmosphere between them was less hostile and more sexually charged. Harry had gone back to squirming in his seat and gripping Louis' hand tightly. He wanted attention which Louis couldn't give to him unless they both ended up in a ditch somewhere. 

He ordered Harry to relax, to unwind a little, made him tell Louis about his life, anything to keep Harry distracted and focused on something other than his rising libido. Which turned out to be helpful because now Louis knows about his ex-wife, Camille, who wants more than what they agreed on in the pre-nup. 

Louis was also informed about Harry's sister, Gemma who was very hard working  
and made sure Harry wasn't bothered by company-related things and that his workload was merged with Gemma's. 

Which sounded innocent enough unless you thought about it. Then, it was just shady. 

Niall Horan was Harry's best friend and wow, Louis' boy had excellent connections without even realising it. 

However, none of this worked to fully rid Harry of his pent up energy. He did not get distracted, but rather got obviously turned on. 

How did that happen? Louis didn't know, but at the same time he wasn't going to initiate anything, lest there was a repeat of this morning. 

Harry clearly wasn't in agreement with it as the moment they were inside the house with the door locked, he pounced on Louis. Kissing him desperately, all tongue and teeth and Louis tried to stop it, he really did but the other man wasn't having it.

"Daddy!" Harry whined, all high pitched and breathless.

"Baby, no," Louis tried, "you didn't want this, kitten." 

Louis tried to put Harry down on a couch in the living room but the taller man just clung to him like a koala, mouthing at his neck and pawing at his shirt to get it off. 

"Want you," he gasped, "always want you." 

"How coherent are you right now, kitten?" 

"Coherent enough to know that I want you to fuck me, daddy."

"Pet, you'll regret this later and then we'll have to go through this morning all over again," Louis sighed tiredly.

"Won't regret it, _don't_ regret anything, daddy," Harry grinded against Louis, and got a spank on his ass in return. 

"Did you lie to me in the morning, then?" his voice was hard now and it made Harry stop and fumble.

"No! No, daddy, I didn't lie," he cried out, "wasn't sure, but never lied to you, promise, daddy." 

"Are you still not sure, baby?" Louis' hands were on his body now, rubbing up and down his waist and gripping warningly whenever Harry got too bold. 

"'M sure now, want you daddy, want you inside me," Harry moaned, "want to feel you in, daddy, please." 

Who was Louis to resist the temptation of the angel? 

"Clothes off, now," Louis ordered. 

Harry hastily got up and removed his shirt, tripping over himself when he got to his pants. 

"Maybe I should start calling you puppy," Louis mused. 

"Or maybe you can fuck me," Harry replied from where he was standing in front of him. He tried to come off as sassy but instead it was breathless and submissive. 

"Tsk, tsk, no rushing me, I will take as much time as I want." 

"Daddy please," Harry begged, his arms were twitching like he wanted to touch but didn't know if he could. Good. 

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Not another word out of your mouth, kitten."

Harry tried to keep his mouth shut, he really did. High pitched moans and whines still left his lips the longer he was riled up, his dick was hard against his tummy without any sort of stimulation and Louis was in awe. 

After spending a couple of minutes just staring at Harry and riling him up, Louis called him to sit between his legs, patting his thighs to indicate so.

It was a very powerful image. Louis dressed in a crisp suit and sitting on a sofa with legs parted, and Harry completely naked and on his knees, sitting between Louis' legs, mouth on level with his crotch. 

Louis carded a hand through his hair, pulling it back so Harry's throat was bared to him. He couldn't help but imagine how it would look with a collar resting against the sweet tan skin. 

"You're so pretty like this, kitten," Louis said, his other hand going to Harry's neck to squeeze it, to choke him. "But I'm also disappointed."

Harry gave a loud whine in response to that. 

"You couldn't keep it in your pants for long enough for me to show something special today," the shorter man tutted. He still kept his hand around the base of his neck, choking him on random intervals.

His boy could not respond and that made it all the more erotic.

He let go of his hair and removed his hand from Harry's throat and sat back. Clicking his fingers to make sure he had Harry's attention on him again. "Open my pants with just your mouth and suck me off." 

It took Harry a minute to process what Louis meant. He hesitantly brought his lips near Louis' pants and worked to get it open. He struggled and whined when he couldn't get it open on the first try or the second one but Louis made no move to help him out. By the time he finally had the button open there were tears in his eyes and Louis was becoming hard. 

Harry made quick work of the zip and Louis was feeling generous enough to remove the trousers and brief himself so he pushed Harry back a little, stood up and got rid of the clothes. Throwing them somewhere behind Harry. 

He sat back down and carded his fingers through Harry's hair again, tugging them and using them to guide Harry. 

The taller man wasted no time and started sucking Louis' head and holding the base of his cock to keep him steady. He alternated between sucking and kitten licks and Louis was about to lose his damn mind. 

As Harry started taking him in deeper, hollowing his cheeks to accommodate him, Louis' hand went back to Harry's hair and he pulled him off of him. He didn't want to come prematurely, and certainly not before Harry. 

Harry looked up at him from under his lashes. His eyes were so glossed over and lips wet from saliva and pre-come. 

Louis moved and got Harry up on the couch. His head resting on the armrest and legs parted open and fitted around Louis' waist. 

Louis had one knee on the couch and his other leg on the floor as he removed his suit jacket and shirt, taking a packet of lube and condom out from the inner pocket of the jacket. 

He made quick work in opening Harry up and used the rest of the lube to slick himself, being careful to not touch Harry's dick, which was red and leaking by now.

He grabbed the base of his cock and lined himself against Harry's hole and thrust in without any warning. 

Harry moaned loud in response and Louis didn't give him a chance to recover as he started thrusting in deep, angling downwards to hit Harry's spot. After a few more thrusts he must have done something right because Harry cried out louder and clenched him around Louis tighter. His hands on Louis' back searching for purchase and ankles digging into the small of his back as Louis kept on thrusting and hitting his spot. 

Harry moaned and tried to touch himself but Louis slapped his hand away and held himself against Harry's spot. Just pressing into the swollen bub as his hand went to Harry's nipple, twisting and pinching so he would make those beautiful sounds. He slowly grinded his hips against Harry but didn't move more than that.

It was all evidently becoming too much for Harry because he had started crying again. His face was covered in year tracks. 

"Did I give you permission to touch, baby?" Louis asked, breathless.

"No, no," Harry keened. 

Louis slapped his ass, "No what?" 

"No, daddy." 

They continued like this for a few more minutes before Harry started twitching. Louis was feeling benevolent so he stroked Harry and kept on fucking him as he came, loud and beautiful and all over himself. Louis followed shortly afterwards, the clench of Harry's ass around him too much. 

Louis pulled out and tied the condom up. He went to throw it away and grabbed a rag and water bottle for Harry. 

As he cleaned Harry up, all Louis hoped for was keeping this boy in his life a little longer.

***

They spent the afternoon in bed, talking and sleeping and kissing but never going further than that. Harry slowly came back to Louis and when he finally was fully there, he blushed a bright red before hiding his face against Louis' chest. 

"You weren't this shy earlier," Louis had chuckled into his ear and only got a whine in response. 

When they went down to have lunch, Louis' phone buzzed. Z flashed on the screen. And oh, they still needed to have this conversation. 

Steeling himself, Louis made Harry sit down opposite to him and brought the topic up after they had finished their food.

"Harry, we need to talk," Louis said, stilling Harry when he went to get up. 

"I know," Harry sighed, "we need to have a few talks."

"I wanted to show you why I do what I do, but obviously that's not possible right now, so I will tell you." Louis took a deep breath and looked away from Harry. "I had a rough childhood and I don't want anyone else to have it, so my entire money that doesn't go to my expenses goes to charities and organizations to help kids with different problems."

"Louis, that's great but it's not enough," Harry said once Louis stopped talking. "I really admire that you do this but it doesn't convince me to not go to the police."

"I feared so," Louis got up to get his laptop before Harry could say anything. Opening up his email, he pulled up the documents that Zayn had sent him. 

"If you go to the police, I'll go too and make sure you and your company never get back up again," Louis handed his laptop over to Harry to read through the documents.

"What is this?" 

"Your father's bank accounts, showing clear signs of money laundering," Louis replied, his heart was hurting for causing pain to his baby. 

"This has to be doctored, my dad would never do something like this!" Harry was desperate. 

"It's not, all of this is authentic and Harry, it shows that you are involved too."

He looked up at that, "That's not true! I never knew this was happening," he exclaimed, "I would never do something like this, Louis, you have to believe me."

"I believe you, baby, but the police won't," Louis replied simply. "It all comes down to this, you go to the police with evidence against me and I'll go in with this. The choice is yours, baby boy."

"This isn't a choice," he spat, "I have no choice here!" 

"Don't raise your voice at me, kitten, I get that you are shocked and angry but I won't tolerate it," Louis warned.

"This is not the time, Daddy!" Harry seemed to realize what he said at the same time as Louis because he stared at him, all wide eyes.

"We'll have this discussion later, but first tell me your answer and talk to your sister about it," Louis proposed. It was obvious that Harry was just as affected by whatever was between them. 

"How could you do this to me?" Harry asked brokenly.

"Because you were ready to do it to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Leave comments and kudos, they encourage us to write and tell us that maybe we are doing something right.


	3. iii- dr. seuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late by three days and I'm so so sorry about that. Life is kicking our asses. And I spent a day mourning the loss of Chadwick Boseman. I hope he rests in power as well as peace.

Out of everything that Louis had expected to wake up to, a portrait of him drawn by his crush was not it. Especially not with a note of, _"Forge this too, motherfucker."_

Admittedly, he had laughed out loud. 

Louis had been ready for so many other things, much less pleasant notes that this was a welcomed surprise. He had texted Harry as soon as he had his laughter under control, waving away the amused expression of his cook, he knew him too well by now, Jules did, to not know exactly what was going through Louis' head. 

His text had been unseen for a long time, long enough for Louis to make plans with Zayn and Liam. The three of them had decided to meet up for lunch and spend the rest of the day with each other. It was how it usually went, they had known each other since college, and Zayn and Louis went back even further. 

They had been best friends in school, Zayn had been there when Louis' art forging habit had turned into something more than a habit. Louis had stood by Zayn's side when the man had gotten way too good at hacking and manipulating digitized records. They have been each other's rocks for as long as they could remember, with Liam joining the mix when they were in college.

All of them had moved in together by the end of first year and had lived together well into their careers, only moving out when they had enough money to do so. By that time they had multiple traditions set into place that neither of the three wanted to let go. So it was only natural to continue them. Despite talking to each other on a nearly daily basis, they tried to meet up as often as their schedules allowed. Given that, Louis had missed the traditional Saturday night dinner and movie night, he had to make it up. 

Louis was just finalizing the details with Zayn when Harry replied. 

H:  
all i have to say in reply is fuck Niall 

Huh, what a turn of events. Louis was not expecting that, but he could still have a bit of fun with it. 

L:  
such foul language doesn't suit you kitten

H:  
watch me ignore tht

L:  
hungover are we?  
do you regret drinking that much yet? 

H:  
u have no idea :(  
also why the fuxk am i still talking to you? Fuck you

L:  
Charming luv very charming

H:  
Just for that I am not taking my motherfucker back. 

L:  
We were having such pleasant a conversation 

H:  
when have you ever been pleasant?

L:  
that's not what you were saying last night, or even this morning

H:  
I should have seen this one coming, sigh

L:  
You should have seen yourself coming

H:  
Can't get that picture out of your head? My impact huh 

He got himself a cheeky boy, Louis thought with a grin spreading across his face. 

L:  
Apparently you couldn't get me out of your head either  
You got my eyes down really well

H:  
They are the only nice thing about you

Ouch.

L:  
Says the man who went down on me in the living room

H:  
Louis I think we should stop  
We can't do this

Logically Louis knew that to be true but he didn't want to give this up. He would stop, of course, if that is what Harry wanted but for some reason Louis didn't believe that. 

L:  
The last time you said that I ended up fucking you  
Again

H:  
Louis please

L:  
Alright  
I will stop only if you tell me that you aren't hard  
And don't lie you know I can tell when you're lying

In reply, Harry sent him a snap of his dick, hard and red. 

Louis smirked, glad to see he had that effect on Harry.

H:  
Guess this means we aren't stopping, huh Lou?

L:  
We can still stop kitten, if you truly don't want to do this then we won't  
But just don't lie to me, you know I hate that kitten

H:  
Don't wanna stop Lou

Louis thought so. He would never force Harry to do something he didn't want to, but he still had to be sure.

L:  
Good boy

H:  
Lou will you take care of me?

L:  
Of course, kitten, you don't ever have to doubt that

H:  
Ok ok  
Lou I'm hard

L:  
i can SEE that you're hard  
Are you touching yourself baby?

H:  
Yes daddy 

L:  
good boy, kitten  
what are you doing now, tell me

H:  
touching myself like daddy told me to  
what is daddy doing?

L:  
I'm touching myself too baby  
and after this you don't get to ask me questions

H:  
yes daddy

L:  
good boy  
do you have lube close to you?

H:  
mhmm

L:  
Words baby

H:  
Yes daddy

L:  
I want you to open yourself up, baby, one finger at a time

The reply came with an image of Harry, flushed down to his core and bending beautifully with a finger up his ass. 

H:  
doing that right now

In return, Louis sent him a picture of his own hard dick, as a treat for being such a good boy.

L:  
look what you do to me when you obey me

H:  
fingers aren't as good as you daddy

L:  
I know baby, but you gotta work with what you have now  
add another finger now and don't touch your cock

H:  
sigh  
yes sir

L:  
stretch yourself good kitten  
I don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself

H:  
i'm not hurting myself  
i want you to hurt me

L:  
the next time I see you baby boy, I will make you hurt so good, you won't be able to walk for a week

H:  
can't wait for that day daddy  
close

L:  
don't come now kitten, I want you to add another finger

H:  
i did

L:  
good boy, did you find your spot yet baby?

H:  
already did daddy

L:  
i want you to press your fingers against it and not move them  
Did you touch your cock baby?

H:  
No daddy  
ahh  
i'm so close

L:  
keep it pressed baby, if you come before I tell you too I'll be very disappointed

H:  
i'll try to please you daddy

L:  
good boy  
close kitten?

H:  
so close  
feel like i'll burst

L:  
poor baby  
Does your cock hurt?

H:  
Yes daddy so much  
Can I touch please?

L:  
No  
Instead you can add another finger in and press it 

H:  
Daddy please

L:  
Please what baby?

H:  
Let me come please

L:  
Please who?  
Gotta use your words properly pet

H:  
Please daddy  
Please

L:  
come now kitten

*doesn't reply for 3 mins*  
L:  
kitten?  
are you back with me now, baby boy?

H:  
that was so good  
thank you daddy  
look at the mess i made 

Harry had sent him a picture of his bed streaked in white with his hand near the frame in the same condition. Louis groaned, this boy was going to be the death of him. 

He texted the same to him and sent a picture of his own mess. Harry deserved to see what he did to Louis.

L:  
you're going to be the death of me kitten  
and you never have to thank me, look what you do to me 

H:  
want u  
looking at that makes me drool  
can't wait until it is in my mouth

L:  
don't be greedy now  
you'll get me when you see me next time

H:  
:(

L:  
nuh uh good boys don't pout

H:  
hmh i don't wanna be a bad boy

L:  
I want you to go and drink water, clean yourself up and eat some fruits  
We'll talk more later, kitten

H:  
Yes daddy

Throughout it, Harry had sent him little voice recordings of him moaning and ultimately one of the voice notes of him chanting Louis' name before he came was what pushed Louis over the edge.

He had to stay in the bed for a minute or two just to catch his breath because of the intensity of his orgasm. He hoped that Harry felt a pleasure similar to what was coursing through Louis' body at the time. 

Harry hadn't replied for a few minutes, which proved Louis' suspicions and he felt smug, which was overpowered by his less than pleasant thoughts. Harry had been firm in his belief that whatever was between them wouldn't end in a happy ending, and Louis saw that too a point as well, but he also wanted to try. 

Louis wanted to try and give them a chance, to let their relationship and emotions blossom but he respected and liked Harry too much to force his opinions on him. Not that he would ever force it on anyone. 

He would back away, if that is what Harry wanted and needed from him. On the other hand, Louis pondered, when he had backed away last time, Harry had pushed himself off the edge without any help from Louis. It was obviously distressing to him and Louis wondered if it would happen again. He didn't want to risk it but at the same time didn't want to force himself either. 

Glancing at his phone, he saw a few unread texts from Zayn. Maybe Louis will ask him. Zayn gave good advice when he wasn't busy being an asshole. 

With that decided, he got up and went about his day. A certain lad couldn't keep him from his work. 

***

Going about the day felt particularly tedious when his phone kept on blowing up with texts from one Harry Styles. 

In the end, Louis was grateful that he didn't have to ask Zayn because of the needless shit he would have gotten from his friend. 

Louis had tried to keep his space. He had not texted Harry for a few hours, had even resisted the temptation of opening his phone every five minutes to see if Harry had texted him. Louis had even gone to the lunch he arranged with his boys! 

Granted, their night out ended up being rescheduled, but that wasn't because of him!

He even had a brilliant time catching up with them both and figuring out a plan of attack with Zayn, because despite how much he liked Harry, his family were all snakes and wouldn't hesitate to retaliate if they knew just how Harry got all of the carefully hidden records in his possession. 

Harry might not go to the cops with evidence against Louis, but his family absolutely would and Louis could not afford that. So, the three of them went over a plan. Liam was a businessman and was as cunning as a person could possibly be, maybe even more which made him great at figuring out loopholes and keeping a way out. 

"Why," Zayn began in a measured voice, "why in the world did you think that this was a good idea?" 

Avoiding eye contact with them both, Louis answered, "He's hot."

Liam said he deserved the punch and the wine on his head. 

Which. 

Yeah. 

He wasn't too sure whether he deserved the following kick or not, but Louis knew better than to argue. 

A better part of their conversation had went like that, the part that wasn't dominated with the talks of retaliation was dominated by the talks of Harry. 

This was probably the first time since college that Louis had shown this amount of interest in someone. It was shocking, and evidently, Liam and Zayn had some concerns. 

Liam had voiced those by asking what made him so special and Louis could never explain what he felt in his words, it felt too tremendous. So he used someone else's words.

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

His friends had exchanged a look and dropped the topic. 

They understood. 

By that point he couldn't ignore the buzzing of his phone any longer, which had been going on for a solid twenty minutes, so he ended up switching his phone off and enjoyed the rest of his time with his friends. Which lasted for as long as Liam wasn't called in to work for an emergency meeting. 

Eventually, Louis restarted his phone and was slammed by the amount of text notifications, all from Harry Styles. For a moment, he was gripped with panic wondering whether something awful had happened. He had to take a few breaths before reading the texts, just to prepare himself for whatever lag ahead.

Louis, with hands shaking and eyebrows furrowed, opened the 50 unread texts waiting for him. And paused. 

He did a double take, because, surely Harry wouldn't send him nudes after begging for space. 

Louis wasn't sure whether to be angry or happy. 

He decided on neither and ignored the texts until he reached his home. His phone did not stop buzzing throughout the short trip. By the time Louis reached his destination, he knew one thing for sure. Harry needed a lesson in patience and Louis was going to give it to him. 

***

H:  
You said you'd take care of me and now you're ignoring me  
Not fair is it?

Should I add liar to the list of your faults?

Srsly why are you ignoring me?  
Is it all just sex for you?  
Was that it?

The last one made Louis stop for a second when he finally had the chance to go through them all.

How could Harry think that? Louis had made it clear that he wanted more from Harry, hadn't he? Even if he hadn't made it clear, Louis didn't dom people he only knew for a week. And he knew for a fact that he told that to Harry. They have had long discussions about their sexual preferences before they met up. 

Louis wasn't one to do that but he had never connected with anyone the way he had connected with Harry. Talking to him made Louis feel alive, more alive than what he had felt in years. He was a breath of fresh air when Louis was choking; Harry was an oasis when Louis was parched. They were magnetic, the pull between them too strong to resist. And frankly, Louis didn't want to resist. 

More importantly though, he needed to set his boundaries with Harry. Louis wasn't sure whether Harry still wanted space or not, and if his previous behaviour was any indication then he was likely to switch between the two. Louis also couldn't ignore the texts any longer. They had gone from snap-ish to flat out.. something. 

H:  
Was I not good enough for you lou? Is that why you won't reply?  
Please lou tell me what I did wrong?

What was he even supposed to say?

L:  
What are you on about?

Louis got a reply instantly.

H:  
You haven't replied to me since the morning!  
What else was I supposed to expect??

L:  
Not assuming things would've been a good start

He didn't get a reply straight away this time. Louis watched as the three dots appeared and disappeared without any texts. He called Harry after the fifth time. 

"H," he began when the other man answered, being mindful of keeping his voice soft and pleasant, "what's happening?"

There was a pause where the only audible thing was Harry's breathing before he replied. "You didn't reply to me the entire day, I thought I did something wrong," Harry sniffled at the end, he sounded heartbroken and it ached Louis to think that he made Harry sound like that. 

"I was busy, love," Louis sighed, a hand running through his hair as he paced around his room. "And I was giving you space, like you wanted."

"I don't-" a huff of breath, "I don't know if I want that anymore, Louis," Harry replied, almost timid and voice trailing off at the end. 

Louis raised his eyebrows, but he wasn't too sure if this was a temporary thing or not. "What do you want then?" 

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Harry, that's not an answer I can work with."

"What do you want me to say?" he pushed back, "I don't know! All I know is that this is bad but you're too good to resist!" 

"If you're so sure that this is bad, then why do we not just end it here?" Louis snapped. 

"Because I can't!" Harry practically sobbed. Louis would bet that he had tears in his eyes right now. "Because I think I'm falling for you."

And oh, that changed everything. 

"I think I'm falling for you too," Louis whispered. There was a fragility in the air between them, as delicate and as beautiful as a flower. Louis felt that any move too harsh or too sudden would break it, and how could he ever destroy something as precious?

"Oh," Harry breathed out. He was quiet for a few seconds, before speaking in the same tone as Louis, "What does this mean for us then?" 

"This means that we need to have a talk," he sighed again. "I don't know when, since we are both going to be busy for a while."

"Soon, I hope," Harry spoke up. 

"Yeah, as soon as possible, which means sometime next week."

"That's too far away, Lou," he whined. 

"It's what you get," Louis replied sternly. "Plus," he continued, "two weeks are nothing."

"I'm not too sure about that," the other man replied snidely. 

"Are you done being rude? Or is there some left?" Louis was honestly getting tired of Harry's hot and cold behaviour. 

"M not being rude!" Harry childishly replied, Louis would bet that he stomped his feet as well to get this point across. 

"You're not exactly being pleasant either are you?" 

"Would you be pleasant after being ignored by someone for a day right after doing something intimate with them?" Harry hissed.

While Louis agreed that it was a valid statement, it still gave Harry no right to be mean. However, Louis also knew that pushing that point in that moment would only cause more trouble. So he hummed in agreement and dropped it, making a remark about how Harry was right and apologizing. 

Louis was not above mistakes, and so he did realize his fault and apologize for it. His mother raised him better than to pretend that he was above making mistakes. 

"It's okay, Lou, I'll see you two weeks later then?" Harry confirmed. 

"Yes, but you'll be hearing from me a lot sooner, I expect you to be ready," Louis dropped his voice at the end, sounding firm and authoritative just to mess with Harry a little. And his boy did exactly what Louis thought he would do. 

A sharp intake of breath and Harry lost a little bit of control. He took a minute to regain his composure but Louis didn't give him that. "Answer me, baby boy."

"Yes, Louis," Harry whimpered. 

"Yes, what love? Say it clearly."

"Yes, I'll be ready, Louis."

"Good boy," Louis praised him, "now go and do your work and I'll call you soon, okay?" 

"Yes, Louis. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, love, and behave," with that, Louis hung up the call. 

He exhaled deeply. 

What the fuck had he gotten into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos please!! They motivate us to write more and better. 
> 
> Also follow us on Twitter and come shout at us on Tumblr! 
> 
> Twitter:  
> rashri_s  
> chaotichera
> 
> Tumblr:  
> lost-inside-fantasy  
> chaotichera


	4. Gabriel García Márquez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so shit happened, and then life happened.
> 
> I am not abandoning this fic and I already have another chapter written for this. However, I am going to write at least three more before I even think about updating this one again. In the meantime, enjoy my other fics, or don't but yeahhhh. This fic is my baby and I am going to finish this at all costs, it doesn't matter if that is a year from now but I will finish this.

Harry opened his eyes to Louis and took a few moments to just drink in his situation. They were wrapped up in sheets and Louis' arms held Harry tightly and securely. They were so close that their breaths mingled together, and in the best of ways Harry had never felt more content. 

So naturally, that is when he remembered everything from the day before. 

Harry felt nauseous all of a sudden. It might have been the alcohol, it might have been his emotions, all he knew was that he had to leave. 

Somehow, he stumbled out of the bed without disturbing Louis' sleep or tripping and made his way to the washroom. The reflection in the mirror was nearly unrecognisable. With his hair all over the place and eyes bloodshot, Harry had never looked more pathetic. He washed his face, hoping some of the year stains will wash away too and take some of the hurt with them.

_ They didn't. _

Harry couldn't stay for long. It was painful for him to even look at Louis. Harry was falling for the man, he knew that, but Louis wasn't looking for a relationship. That much had been made clear from his actions so far. 

Or perhaps not, Harry thought as he remembered the way Louis has treated him so far, with extreme care and gentleness and how attentive he has been. Just remembering how they had spent their Sunday had a blush blooming across Harry's face. However, the hangover and betrayal he was feeling overshadowed it pretty quickly. 

Harry didn't just want to leave, though. Louis had been extraordinarily kind to him last night by taking him in and letting him cry on his shoulders. Maybe that was out of guilt, but all Harry knew was that he couldn't leave without saying something. So he grabbed a pen and notepad from the nightstand and wrote a quick note for Louis.

When he finally left the house, in yesterday's clothing, he didn't look back. The pain in his heart was too fresh and too much.

***

When Harry was in university, he had met Niall. The Irishman was from a similar background like Harry's and was just as influential as Harry and his family, if not more. Despite that, he was the most down to earth person that Harry had in his life. He was real in a way that many failed to be in their position. 

It was safe to say that Harry loved him to pieces. A fact that was difficult to remember when Harry was incandescent with fury and throwing the nearest objects at said man. 

"Harry, Jesus Christ!" Niall exclaimed as he dodged a glass which shattered on the wall behind him. "What the fuck has gotten into you?!?" 

Harry didn't reply. He was actually doing better when he reached home from Louis' place. Harry had crashed on the couch after cleaning himself up a little bit, unable to make it to his room, he had showered downstairs and was planning on actually thinking about his situation logically when Niall had barged in. All confidence and smiles, all loud and chaotic. 

Any other day, Harry would have been grateful for the company but that day, Niall had worsened his headache. More than that,  _ Gemma  _ had sent him. 

The lying traitorous woman who shared his blood had sent him. 

The lying sister had sent him. 

But she did not come herself. 

"Harry, for God's sake!" Niall shouted, "Will you tell me what's wrong?! Gemma said you were break-"

Harry threw a bottle of whiskey at Niall when he mentioned his sister. "You know what, Harry? You can deal with this yourself, I'm out," Niall had calmly stated after the bottle crashed behind him, spraying the room with its contents.

Harry didn't reply, he just stared at Niall for a few seconds before diverting his gaze to the wall. He was vacant and that's how Niall knew that whatever this was, it was worse than what Gemma had said. So, Niall tried again, taking a step towards Harry in the kitchen instead of backing out. "Gemma is concerned, H-" 

That's as far as he got before Harry threw a plate at him. "Tell that lying scum to keep her concern to herself," Harry spat. "I don't want it."

"So this is about Gemma?" Niall asked and took a step back in case Harry decided to throw something again. 

They were standing in the kitchen, Harry near the counter and Niall a bit outside to avoid the flying kitchen ware. He took a step towards Harry, still staying out of reach. "Harry, what's happening?" he asked again with a sigh.

"What has she told you?" Harry questioned instead. He was slumped against the counter, being too tired to stay upright. 

"Nothing!" Niall exclaimed. "All she said was that you weren't feeling too good because of the divorce and were close to breaking down. That's all I know!" 

Harry shook his head ruefully, a dry chuckle leaving him as he processed the words said. "So she lied to you too, don't know what else I was expecting honestly."

Cautiously, Niall went to Harry. "How about we sit down on the couch and you tell me everything that's happened?" 

"I can't, Ni," Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I can't tell you everything."

"How about we leave here first?" Niall proposed, "and then you can tell me whatever it is, yeah?" 

"Yeah, okay," Harry sighed again and stood up straight. They left the kitchen being careful to avoid any broken pieces of glass. "All of this is going to be a bitch to clean up," Harry groaned. 

"That's your fault for throwing things like a caveman," Niall ribbed him playfully. Harry gave a tired smile in return. It didn't crinkle his eyes, but it was genuine and that was all that Niall wanted. 

They settled down in the living room and Niall was going to ask his friend a few questions when he noticed a fancy basket near the bookshelf. 

"What's that, H?" the blond man asked, pointing at the basket. 

Harry followed his gaze and frowned in confusion when he couldn't recognise it. He grabbed it from its place and examined it as he moved back to his place. 

It was really pretty with gold trimmings and intricate designs. It was actually made of wood instead of some cheap alternative. Inside, it had a host of Harry's favourite chocolates and flowers. It even had a couple of Harry's favourite novels. 

Everything that he had mentioned to Louis. 

There was a note, safely tucked away between the books. 

_ "Nobody deserves your tears, but whoever deserves them will not make you cry.”  _

_ ― Gabriel García Márquez" _

_ I am so sorry, my heart. _

Harry was speechless. He-  _ Louis.  _

It was always going to come back to him. 

"Harry?" Niall asked cautiously. He was right beside him but it felt like he was a million miles away. "You gonna tell me what that is, H?" 

Harry didn't reply. Instead he started crying. Silent tears turned into loud sobs when Niall pulled him into a hug. 

It was so unfair. 

It was so unfair that Harry was falling in love with the guy who was a criminal. 

It was so unfair that Harry didn't care. 

_ How could he not love Louis Tomlinson?  _

With all his sharp edges and soft curves, his radiant smile and bright eyes. The way he held Harry and how he took care of him. How he listened and listened without judging once. Harry had never understood how a person could feel safe, how someone's arms could feel more secure than the world's best security technology, but Louis had made him feel that. Louis had shown him how a person could be so much more than just a warm body. 

He wasn't in love with him yet, but he could easily see himself there. And that didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

With a deep breath, he drew himself away from Niall. Wiping his tears away and grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen shouldn't have felt so tiring, but it was. The two of them sat in silence for a while. Harry is trying to find words to tell Niall what he could and Niall patiently waiting. 

"There's something going on in the company," Harry said finally. "Since you still work there, I can't tell you anything else but just know that Gemma is involved in whatever is going on."

"H, that's no information at all," Niall commented but didn't press for more. "What about that basket?" 

Harry hesitated. "There's this guy," he smiled sadly, "he's so good, Ni, but he's also messed up." 

"Messed up how?" 

"Messed up as in, he's involved in some shit, and I have to stay away from him."

"How will you do that?" Niall asked, clearly sceptical about Harry's decision.

"I don't know, but I will."

They both knew how feeble it was but Niall was kind enough to point it out. 

"Whatever mate, you clearly have too much going on, how about you paint a little and just relax?" Niall suggested. 

"Yeah, maybe I will," Harry sighed. "Thanks man, for coming here. There's a lot I wanna tell you but can't."

"When can you?" Niall questioned.

"The moment you leave the company and don't sign an NDA."

With a nod, Niall got up. Pulling Harry in another hug, he said, "I'll see what I can do, mate. You relax a bit until then, yeah?" 

"I will, thanks again Niall," Harry's smile was reaching his eyes now and it made Niall feel warmer. 

"Call me if you need me, bud." 

With a loud smack on Harry's lips, he ran out of the house leaving a laughing best mate behind him. 

Shaking his head and chuckling at his friend's antics, Harry made his way to his studio. Time to get to work. 

***

As the day drew on, Harry got progressively drunk. He had started off completely sober but a lack of satisfactory art made him grab another bottle of wine from the cabinet. 

The wine turned to whiskey and by midnight, Harry was completely drunk and working on a piece like a madman. In his drunken haze he couldn't tell what it was exactly, or he did but didn't want to think too much about it. All he knew was that his hands were working and there was a lot of blue. 

By 2 a.m. he was too tired to continue and way more sober than before. He stared at his work in shock because he had just drawn Louis Tomlinson. 

How the fuck?

No, that wasn't meant to happen! Harry was supposed to get over him and not paint him in an angelic light with a halo over his head!

He turned around and flipped the table beside him, uncaring of what landed where. Harry wanted to destroy the half finished painting, and really he should, he should burn it to the ground but,  _ but he couldn't.  _

So, instead he picked up the painting and put it beside the trash can after covering it with a cloth, being careful to not ruin the drying paint. He would throw it away after he woke up. He would surely have more sense in the morning. 

***

Wednesday morning found Harry staring vacantly at the painting. 

The morning was gold drenched and beautiful, completely contrasting to Harry's stormy mood. There wasn't anything romantic about how lost he looked. All there was a tragedy that spoke of betrayal and anger. The anger that stems from hurt, pains not only the mind of one who bears it but damages the soul itself. 

He had hoped, perhaps foolishly, that the morning would give him some clarity. 

It hadn't. 

If anything, his thoughts were more muddled than before and he for some reason craved Louis' presence. He felt like he was sinking, and there wasn't anyone to guide him back up. No one except for Louis. 

Which was very counterproductive to the goal of getting rid of him. 

He reached out to the painting and stopped before completely uncovering it. It was still in progress, but Harry was too drunk last night to see exactly what he was making. In the end, the curiosity overpowered the reluctance and he removed the white cloth covering it with a flourish. 

With a gasp, Harry stilled. 

The painting was beautiful. He knew that he was a talented artist, but that piece was probably one of his best works. With a light background with blue and white gradient and a bold painting of Louis' face. It had intricate designs done on the edges of the canvas. There was a halo on top of his head, tilted. It wasn't perfect and it didn't make Louis look like he was perfectly angelic but rather showed the good and the bad. 

It was a slipping halo and Louis was a fallen angel. 

Accurate. 

Harry covered the painting again, unable to look at it for even a second more. 

He was so exhausted. He had done nothing but cry and drink himself to sleep for the past two days, and as a result, his hangover had gotten worse. Harry knew that he should eat something however, he was in no mood to cook or eat. 

With another sigh, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, Harry went to his study. The documents that Louis had shown him were safely hidden in his computer and he even had a hardcopy in case anything happened. There was a lot of stuff he had to get done now that he was no longer a part of the company. 

Harry had to take his assets out, see what damage was done to his accounts and work his way to safely get out of that disaster. He was going to need help but it had to come from a third party that wasn't affiliated to the company in any way. It was going to be hard, but not harder than what was currently happening in his life. 

Fuck, when did everything become so complicated? 

Harry grabbed his hair and pulled. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hurt on the outside as much as he hurt on the inside. He couldn't though. It wasn't him. Even if his veins thrummed, even if his blood sang, he  _ couldn't  _ and he  _ wouldn't.  _

Instead of listening to the enticing voices in his head, Harry got to work. He worked and worked and put his mind to it. He might not have liked doing it but that did not mean that he wasn't good at it. 

Before he knew it, it was mid afternoon and Niall was in his study with a manic glint in his eyes and a paper bag from Mickie D's. He was wearing a black suit and tie, probably because he was in a meeting, but still managed to look boyish. Harry shook his head and leaned back as he eyed his best friend up and down. Waiting for him to snap.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Niall broke and plopped down on the arm chair. He kept the bag on the coffee table and mimicked Harry's position by leaning back. The blond went a step further and put his legs up on the table. Like a heathen. 

"Like what?" Harry asked innocently, not even bothering to tell Niall to put his foot down. It was useless, he knew. 

"Like that," he gestured vaguely towards him. 

Harry simply smirked in reply and went back to his work. 

"Uh no, pay attention to me, mister," Niall threw a paper ball at him when he tried to start working again. 

"Niall, I have so much work to do," Harry groaned. 

"Do that after you've eaten something!" 

"I don't want to eat," Harry whined. He sounded like a child but he didn't care. 

"Too bad, you're gonna eat this." Niall threw a wrapped burger at him and glared until Harry caved. 

He caved in two minutes.

The two of them spent the rest of the day like that. Joking around and enjoying each other's company. They hadn't had the time to relax and unwind recently because of how busy their lives had become. Now, however, Harry had all the time in the world and Niall was his own boss. They ignored the heavy topics, refused to talk about what happened yesterday. 

They would talk about it, just not then. Not when they finally had the time to be  _ mates _ . Any other time, they would both have a bottle of beer in their hands, but Niall had steadfastly refused to let Harry consume another drop of alcohol during this week. 

As the night drew on, Harry and Niall somehow ended up in the studio. The half done painting covered with a cloth calling to him like how he imagined the  _ pithos _ called out to Pandora. 

Harry had control, though. Niall on the other hand, didn't know the meaning of control. 

As soon as he had noticed it, Niall uncovered it. He didn't say anything as he took it in and Harry didn't offer any words either. He wasn't going to explain himself, because frankly he didn't know how to. What was he supposed to tell Niall? That the man who's involved in illegal shit is the man he's falling for? 

Yeah, Harry could see just how well that would play out. 

He waited anxiously for Niall to say something. He was ready for the shouting, for the accusations, for  _ anything _ as long as Niall spoke. 

In the end, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Will you send it to him?" Niall asked finally. 

"What?" Harry was bewildered to say the least. 

"Will you send it to him?" Niall repeated impatiently. 

"I, I wasn't going to," he leaned against the wall, "to be honest, I was thinking of throwing it away." 

"Why?" 

"Isn't it obvious, Ni?" Harry asked tiredly. 

"No, it is not." The Irish lad walked over to Harry, "Harry, you have never done this before," he spoke slowly, "you never even painted Camille until she asked you to. This is new and you know that it isn't going away."

Harry took in a ragged breath. He knew, but he didn't want to be reminded. Nodding his head at Niall to show that he understood, Harry moved to the painting. He placed it back on the stand and collected his brushes and paints. 

He still wasn't going to send it to Louis, but that doesn't mean he won't complete it. 

***

That night passed by in a blur, much like the previous night but the stark difference was that Harry remembered details of the night. He remembered Niall sitting on the floor, keeping him company. He remembered convincing his best mate to open another bottle of alcohol. He remembered focusing on the painting until he could see it with his eyes closed. He even remembered writing a note to Louis behind the canvas. 

He remembered all of that, but he did not remember sending it to Louis. 

Because _ he did not send the painting to Louis.  _

Harry also did not appreciate waking up to a text from Louis with his best mate nowhere in sight, the painting which held his soul gone with a note in its place saying,  _ "Sorry mate, but you and I both know that this needs to happen."  _

Harry was going to kill the leprechaun. 

But before that, how the fuck was he supposed to reply to Louis? 

How was he supposed to answer when he turned into a puddle at one word from him?

Harry didn't know. He had no idea about what to say, to Louis' " _ drank too much?"  _

Yeah, he was going to kill that little leprechaun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Have a great day or night and stay safe! <3


	5. iv. dr. seuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! So this update is going to be the last on for this fic for a while. I've got a lot of different projects atm and I'm trying to figure out a schedule to include all of them. You can keep an eye out for a new series of platonic zouis, i'm aiming to post that by the end of the week, more details in the fic itself. I've got another fic that I'm working on, it's a one-shot but its very long, and another fic that I'm co-writing with a very good friend of fine. On top of that, I'll be starting uni soon, so I'm leaving my country. 
> 
> As you can tell I'm busy.
> 
> My point is that, it will take me time to start writing for this fic again but like i said before, I will complete this. It's a good practise of my time-management skills for sure. Be patient with me please, I am trying my best and I really am sorry for all of the delays.

Out of everything that Louis had expected to wake up to, a portrait of him drawn by his crush was not it. Especially not with a note of, " _ Forge this too, motherfucker."  _

Admittedly, he had laughed out loud. 

Louis had been ready for so many other things, much less pleasant notes that this was a welcomed surprise. He had texted Harry as soon as he had his laughter under control, waving away the amused expression of his cook, he knew him too well by now, Jules did, to not know exactly what was going through Louis' head. 

His text had been unseen for a long time, long enough for Louis to make plans with Zayn and Liam. The three of them had decided to meet up for lunch and spend the rest of the day with each other. It was how it usually went, they had known each other since college, and Zayn and Louis went back even further. 

They had been best friends in school, Zayn had been there when Louis' art forging habit had turned into something more than a habit. Louis had stood by Zayn's side when the man had gotten way too good at hacking and manipulating digitized records. They have been each other's rocks for as long as they could remember, with Liam joining the mix when they were in college.

All of them had moved in together by the end of first year and had lived together well into their careers, only moving out when they had enough money to do so. By that time they had multiple traditions set into place that neither of the three wanted to let go. So it was only natural to continue them. Despite talking to each other on a nearly daily basis, they tried to meet up as often as their schedules allowed. Given that, Louis had missed the traditional Saturday night dinner and movie night, he had to make it up. 

Louis was just finalizing the details with Zayn when Harry replied. 

H: 

_ all i have to say in reply is fuck Niall _

Huh, what a turn of events. Louis was not expecting that, but he could still have a bit of fun with it. 

_ L:  _

_ such foul language doesn't suit you kitten _

H:

_ watch me ignore tht _

_ L: _

_ hungover are we?  _

_ do you regret drinking that much yet?  _

H:

_ u have no idea :( _

_ also why the fuxk am i still talking to you? Fuck you _

_ L:  _

_ Charming luv very charming _

H: 

_ Just for that I am not taking my motherfucker back.  _

_ L: _

_ We were having such pleasant a conversation  _

H:

_ when have you ever been pleasant? _

_ L: _

_ that's not what you were saying last night, or even this morning _

H:

_ I should have seen this one coming, sigh _

_ L: _

_ You should have seen yourself coming _

H:

_ Can't get that picture out of your head? My impact huh _

He got himself a cheeky boy, Louis thought with a grin spreading across his face. 

_ L: _

_ Apparently you couldn't get me out of your head either _

_ You got my eyes down really well _

H:

_ They are the only nice thing about you _

Ouch.

_ L: _

_ Says the man who went down on me in the living room _

H:

_ Louis I think we should stop _

_ We can't do this _

Logically Louis knew that to be true but he didn't want to give this up. He would stop, of course, if that is what Harry wanted but for some reason Louis didn't believe that. 

_ L: _

_ The last time you said that I ended up fucking you _

_ Again _

H:

_ Louis please _

_ L: _

_ Alright _

_ I will stop only if you tell me that you aren't hard _

_ And don't lie you know I can tell when you're lying _

In reply, Harry sent him a snap of his dick, hard and red. 

Louis smirked, glad to see he had that effect on Harry.

H:

_ Guess this means we aren't stopping, huh Lou? _

_ L: _

_ We can still stop kitten, if you truly don't want to do this then we won't _

_ But just don't lie to me, you know I hate that kitten _

H:

_ Don't wanna stop Lou _

Louis thought so. He would never force Harry to do something he didn't want to, but he still had to be sure.

_ L: _

_ Good boy _

H:

_ Lou will you take care of me? _

_ L: _

_ Of course, kitten, you don't ever have to doubt that _

H:

_ Ok ok _

_ Lou I'm hard _

_ L: _

_ i can SEE that you're hard _

_ Are you touching yourself baby? _

H:

_ Yes daddy  _

_ L: _

_ good boy, kitten _

_ what are you doing now, tell me _

H:

_ touching myself like daddy told me to _

_ what is daddy doing? _

_ L: _

_ I'm touching myself too baby _

_ and after this you don't get to ask me questions _

H:

_ yes daddy _

_ L: _

_ good boy _

_ do you have lube close to you? _

H:

_ mhmm _

_ L: _

_ Words baby _

H:

_ Yes daddy _

_ L: _

_ I want you to open yourself up, baby, one finger at a time _

The reply came with an image of Harry, flushed down to his core and bending beautifully with a finger up his ass. 

H:

_ doing that right now _

In return, Louis sent him a picture of his own hard dick, as a treat for being such a good boy.

_ L: _

_ look what you do to me when you obey me _

H:

_ fingers aren't as good as you daddy _

_ L: _

_ I know baby, but you gotta work with what you have now _

_ add another finger now and don't touch your cock _

H:

_ sigh _

_ yes sir _

_ L: _

_ stretch yourself good kitten _

_ I don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself _

H:

_ i'm not hurting myself _

_ i want you to hurt me _

_ L: _

_ the next time I see you baby boy, I will make you hurt so good, you won't be able to walk for a week _

H:

_ can't wait for that day daddy _

_ close _

_ L: _

_ don't come now kitten, I want you to add another finger _

H:

_ i did _

_ L: _

_ good boy, did you find your spot yet baby? _

H:

_ already did daddy _

_ L: _

_ i want you to press your fingers against it and not move them _

_ Did you touch your cock baby? _

H:

_ No daddy _

_ ahh _

_ i'm so close _

_ L: _

_ keep it pressed baby, if you come before I tell you too I'll be very disappointed _

H:

_ i'll try to please you daddy _

_ L: _

_ good boy _

_ close kitten? _

H:

_ so close _

_ feel like i'll burst _

_ L: _

_ poor baby  _

_ Does your cock hurt? _

H:

_ Yes daddy so much _

_ Can I touch please? _

L:

No

Instead you can add another finger _ in and press it  _

H:

_ Daddy please _

_ L: _

_ Please what baby? _

H:

_ Let me come please _

_ L: _

_ Please who?  _

_ Gotta use your words properly pet _

H:

_ Please daddy  _

_ Please _

_ L: _

_ come now kitten _

_ *doesn't reply for 3 mins* _

_ L: _

_ kitten? _

_ are you back with me now, baby boy? _

H:

_ that was so good _

_ thank you daddy _

_ look at the mess i made  _

Harry had sent him a picture of his bed streaked in white with his hand near the frame in the same condition. Louis groaned, this boy was going to be the death of him. 

He texted the same to him and sent a picture of his own mess. Harry deserved to see what he did to Louis.

_ L: _

_ you're going to be the death of me kitten _

_ and you never have to thank me, look what you do to me  _

H:

_ want u _

_ looking at that makes me drool _

_ can't wait until it is in my mouth _

_ L: _

_ don't be greedy now _

_ you'll get me when you see me next time _

H:

_ :( _

_ L: _

_ nuh uh good boys don't pout _

H:

_ hmh i don't wanna be a bad boy _

_ L: _

_ I want you to go and drink water, clean yourself up and eat some fruits _

_ We'll talk more later, kitten _

H:

_ Yes daddy _

Throughout it, Harry had sent him little voice recordings of him moaning and ultimately one of the voice notes of him chanting Louis' name before he came was what pushed Louis over the edge.

He had to stay in the bed for a minute or two just to catch his breath because of the intensity of his orgasm. He hoped that Harry felt a pleasure similar to what was coursing through Louis' body at the time. 

Harry hadn't replied for a few minutes, which proved Louis' suspicions and he felt smug, which was overpowered by his less than pleasant thoughts. Harry had been firm in his belief that whatever was between them wouldn't end in a happy ending, and Louis saw that too a point as well, but he also wanted to try. 

Louis wanted to try and give them a chance, to let their relationship and emotions blossom but he respected and liked Harry too much to force his opinions on him. Not that he would ever force it on anyone. 

He would back away, if that is what Harry wanted and needed from him. On the other hand, Louis pondered, when he had backed away last time, Harry had pushed himself off the edge without any help from Louis. It was obviously distressing to him and Louis wondered if it would happen again. He didn't want to risk it but at the same time didn't want to force himself either. 

Glancing at his phone, he saw a few unread texts from Zayn. Maybe Louis will ask him. Zayn gave good advice when he wasn't busy being an asshole. 

With that decided, he got up and went about his day. A certain lad couldn't keep him from his work. 

***

Going about the day felt particularly tedious when his phone kept on blowing up with texts from one Harry Styles. 

In the end, Louis was grateful that he didn't have to ask Zayn because of the needless shit he would have gotten from his friend. 

Louis had tried to keep his space. He had not texted Harry for a few hours, had even resisted the temptation of opening his phone every five minutes to see if Harry had texted him. Louis had even gone to the lunch he arranged with his boys! 

Granted, their night out ended up being rescheduled, but that wasn't because of him!

He even had a brilliant time catching up with them both and figuring out a plan of attack with Zayn, because despite how much he liked Harry, his family were all snakes and wouldn't hesitate to retaliate if they knew just  _ how _ Harry got all of the carefully hidden records in his possession. 

Harry might not go to the cops with evidence against Louis, but his family absolutely would and Louis could not afford that. So, the three of them went over a plan. Liam was a businessman and was as cunning as a person could possibly be, maybe even more which made him great at figuring out loopholes and keeping a way out. 

"Why," Zayn began in a measured voice, "why in the world did you think that this was a good idea?" 

Avoiding eye contact with them both, Louis answered, "He's hot."

Liam said he deserved the punch and the wine on his head. 

Which. 

Yeah. 

He wasn't too sure whether he deserved the following kick or not, but Louis knew better than to argue. 

A better part of their conversation had went like that, the part that wasn't dominated with the talks of retaliation was dominated by the talks of Harry. 

This was probably the first time since college that Louis had shown this amount of interest in someone. It was shocking, and evidently, Liam and Zayn had some concerns. 

Liam had voiced those by asking what made him so special and Louis could never explain what he felt in his words, it felt too tremendous. So he used someone else's words.

_ "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _

His friends had exchanged a look and dropped the topic. 

They understood. 

By that point he couldn't ignore the buzzing of his phone any longer, which had been going on for a solid twenty minutes, so he ended up switching his phone off and enjoyed the rest of his time with his friends. Which lasted for as long as Liam wasn't called in to work for an emergency meeting. 

Eventually, Louis restarted his phone and was slammed by the amount of text notifications, all from Harry Styles. For a moment, he was gripped with panic wondering whether something awful had happened. He had to take a few breaths before reading the texts, just to prepare himself for whatever lag ahead.

Louis, with hands shaking and eyebrows furrowed, opened the 50 unread texts waiting for him. And paused. 

He did a double take, because, surely Harry wouldn't send him  _ nudes after begging for space.  _

Louis wasn't sure whether to be angry or happy. 

He decided on neither and ignored the texts until he reached his home. His phone did not stop buzzing throughout the short trip. By the time Louis reached his destination, he knew one thing for sure. Harry needed a lesson in patience and Louis was going to give it to him. 

***

H:

_ You said you'd take care of me and now you're ignoring me _

_ Not fair is it? _

_ Should I add liar to the list of your faults? _

_ Srsly why are you ignoring me? _

_ Is it all just sex for you? _

_ Was that it? _

The last one made Louis stop for a second when he finally had the chance to go through them all.

How could Harry think that? Louis had made it clear that he wanted more from Harry, hadn't he? Even if he hadn't made it clear, Louis didn't dom people he only knew for a week. And he knew for a fact that he told that to Harry. They have had long discussions about their sexual preferences before they met up. 

Louis wasn't one to do that but he had never connected with anyone the way he had connected with Harry. Talking to him made Louis feel alive, more alive than what he had felt in years. He was a breath of fresh air when Louis was choking; Harry was an oasis when Louis was parched. They were magnetic, the pull between them too strong to resist. And frankly, Louis didn't want to resist. 

More importantly though, he needed to set his boundaries with Harry. Louis wasn't sure whether Harry still wanted space or not, and if his previous behaviour was any indication then he was likely to switch between the two. Louis also couldn't ignore the texts any longer. They had gone from snap-ish to flat out.. something. 

H:

_ Was I not good enough for you lou? Is that why you won't reply? _

_ Please lou tell me what I did wrong? _

What was he even supposed to say?

_ L: _

_ What are you on about? _

Louis got a reply instantly.

H:

_ You haven't replied to me since the morning!  _

_ What else was I supposed to expect?? _

_ L: _

_ Not assuming things would've been a good start _

He didn't get a reply straight away this time. Louis watched as the three dots appeared and disappeared without any texts. He called Harry after the fifth time. 

"H," he began when the other man answered, being mindful of keeping his voice soft and pleasant, "what's happening?"

There was a pause where the only audible thing was Harry's breathing before he replied. "You didn't reply to me the entire day, I thought I did something wrong," Harry sniffled at the end, he sounded heartbroken and it ached Louis to think that he made Harry sound like that. 

"I was busy, love," Louis sighed, a hand running through his hair as he paced around his room. "And I was giving you space, like you wanted."

"I don't-" a huff of breath, "I don't know if I want that anymore, Louis," Harry replied, almost timid and voice trailing off at the end. 

Louis raised his eyebrows, but he wasn't too sure if this was a temporary thing or not. "What do you want then?" 

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Harry, that's not an answer I can work with."

"What do you want me to say?" he pushed back, "I don't know! All I know is that this is bad but you're too  _ good _ to resist!" 

"If you're so sure that this is bad, then why do we not just end it here?" Louis snapped. 

" _ Because I can't!"  _ Harry practically sobbed. Louis would bet that he had tears in his eyes right now. " _ Because I think I'm falling for you _ ."

And oh, that changed everything. 

"I think I'm falling for you too," Louis whispered. There was a fragility in the air between them, as delicate and as beautiful as a flower. Louis felt that any move too harsh or too sudden would break it, and how could he ever destroy something as precious?

"Oh," Harry breathed out. He was quiet for a few seconds, before speaking in the same tone as Louis, "What does this mean for us then?" 

"This means that we need to have a talk," he sighed again. "I don't know when, since we are both going to be busy for a while."

"Soon, I hope," Harry spoke up. 

"Yeah, as soon as possible, which means sometime next week."

"That's too far away, Lou," he whined. 

"It's what you get," Louis replied sternly. "Plus," he continued, "two weeks are nothing."

"I'm not too sure about that," the other man replied snidely. 

"Are you done being rude? Or is there some left?" Louis was honestly getting tired of Harry's hot and cold behaviour. 

"M not being rude!" Harry childishly replied, Louis would bet that he stomped his feet as well to get this point across. 

"You're not exactly being pleasant either, are you?" 

"Would you be pleasant after being ignored by someone for a day right after doing something intimate with them?" Harry hissed.

While Louis agreed that it was a valid statement, it still gave Harry no right to be mean. However, Louis also knew that pushing that point in that moment would only cause more trouble. So he hummed in agreement and dropped it, making a remark about how Harry was right and apologizing. 

Louis was not above mistakes, and so he did realize his fault and apologize for it. His mother raised him better than to pretend that he was above making mistakes. 

"It's okay, Lou, I'll see you two weeks later then?" Harry confirmed. 

"Yes, but you'll be hearing from me a lot sooner, I expect you to be ready," Louis dropped his voice at the end, sounding firm and authoritative just to mess with Harry a little. And his boy did exactly what Louis thought he would do. 

A sharp intake of breath and Harry lost a little bit of control. He took a minute to regain his composure but Louis didn't give him that. "Answer me, baby boy."

"Yes, Louis," Harry whimpered. 

"Yes, what love? Say it clearly."

"Yes, I'll be ready, Louis."

"Good boy," Louis praised him, "now go and do your work and I'll call you soon, okay?" 

"Yes, Louis. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, love, and behave," with that, Louis hung up the call. 

He exhaled deeply. 

What the fuck had he gotten into now?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't please read the notes up top, and as always I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave kudos or comments, they make my day. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, please don't forget to give kudos and comments. if you did not, then please tell me what I can improve on. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, lovelies.


End file.
